Of freckles and high school troubles
by Majo221B
Summary: Something on Virginia Potts was bothering me, not only the fact that she was the only one around the entire high school who wouldn't fall for me. It was the fact that I couldn't have her, because she was a good girl, and bad boys doesn't get good girls, that was a rule. But, come on! I'm Tony Stark, and I break every single rule...
1. Introduction

She was a "good girl" I could easily tell, I mean it was enough to see her smile, so innocent and pure, like everything is okay with this world.

It was a perfect target, not only because her oblivious attitude towards almost everything but also she was beautiful: blue eyes, redhead, amazing legs, really "cute" freckles, a perfect delicate body, not exactly my type. I mean, I'm always looking for silly blondes with a total fake body, those ones, were only a night one stand.

But something on Virginia Potts was bothering me, not only the fact that she was the only one around the entire high school who wouldn't fall for my smile, my money or my popularity. It was the fact that I couldn't have her, because like I said before she was a good girl, and bad boys doesn't get good girls, that was a rule.

But, come on! I'm Tony Stark, and I break every single rule...

So, this is the story how the bad boy fell for the good girl, the most dramatic and awesome senior year of my life.

**Tony's Pov.**

It was the first day of my senior year; yeah I should be totally excited I know...

But, it was actually boring because it's not very common to see new faces around the campus, except for spoiled Childs and a bunch of losers who were here because of the scholarships.

But, this wasn't a total disappointment, I mean there were a lot of new girls, silly girls who were here because the had the money, not the brain, those were on my list, of course I wasn't looking for something serious, pure sex.

I was parking my Audi when I saw Rhodey walking towards me.

"So, how was the vacation with your parents?" He asked.

"You know, the usual, mom always cooking for me, so the gym is like obligatory this semester, and dad training me to become CEO... a few fights, but nothing worth to complain. What about you?"

"Not much, beach, girls, mom and dad talking about the army... as always."

"You still want to go?"

"Of course man!"

"Whatever..."

We were walking to our dormitory, when I saw her for the first time... It was so hard to ignore, she was totally different from the other girls, she was the only one who wasn't looking at me like she wanted to eat me or steal my money, she was almost running to the girl's building, it was difficult not to see her, because of her gorgeous and most important natural red hair, which was really cool. I couldn't see her face because she was inside the building in a blink.

"What are you looking for Tony? Is only the first day and you already want to sneak into the girls dorm?" Rhodey said with a smile.

"It's nothing, I mean, there's no need to sneak in there, you know I'll get my first night stand of the year in less than a week." I said with a proud smile, of course it was totally true.

"Don't doubt it man."

We split out after we entered the building, when I got to my room everything was like I expected; mom sent everything with a week of anticipation, my computer, my video games, my TV, my clothes... It was necessary, the school gave us the uniforms but I need my clothes on weekends.

Of course, this was a private campus, rich kids with important last names and big powerful families, we only had the best of the best.

I was tired so I decide to take a shower; I turned up my music and forgot about everything for a few hours.

**Virginia's pov.**

It was the first day and I was already afraid, I mean, I'm not rich, I live in a small town with just the necessary, and I got this crazy scholarship to this super school full of jerks who think money is the coolest thing in the world... but well, in my future professional life I'm going to go through worst, so... it's time to learn.

I was totally lost, I must admit , I was looking for my bedroom and the building was like... huge! I wasn't prepared for this.

I didn't want to ask for directions, it couldn't be so hard.

"Hey! You!" I turned almost instantly when I heard some random girl yelling at me.

When I saw the girl in question it wasn´t what I was expected, it was a short girl with a nice smile and black hair.

"Yes?" I wasn't really sure if she was talking at me.

"You're Virginia Potts, right?!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked in total shock, I didn´t know anyone here besides the principal and the teachers...

"I´m the one who takes care of the discipline in here, my name is Maria."

"Nice to meet you! Well, yes I'm Virginia, and thank God you found me because I'm totally lost..."

"Yeah, it happens every time there's someone new, so don't worry about it... just let me show you your room."

"Thanks!"

We just walked a few halls and then I saw it... room number sixteen. I said goodbye to Maria and entered the room, I still had to put everything in the right places but there's plenty of time for that, for now I just wanted to sleep.

**Tony's POV**

It was finally the first day of school, and I was excited, Bruce wrote me last night telling that he'll be here at lunch, and I must admit he was my science buddy, he understand me on that one, so I started to think about finally meeting my friends again, Steve, Bruce, Hawkeye and Thor...

Well I know the "Thor" is a weird name, his real name was actually Chris but we all call him Thor because he looks exactly like a the god of the hammer and that stuff, besides he likes it, I think.

Well I was definitely going to enjoy this year, I was leaving my room when I found Steve

"What's up Stark?!"

"Not much, what about you, I haven't see you in a long time..."

"Well, it was an interesting year but it doesn't matter, are you ready to hear Fury's welcoming speech?"

"Ugh, I don't want to honestly, you know that Fury hates me... but whatever I hope it doesn't take too long..."

When we entered the auditorium it was almost completely full, but we took our sits near Hawkeye who was talking with Chris and we started to chat, I was distracted for a moment when I saw Natasha and Maria, they were talking with a new and really hot girl...

Long legs, thank God the uniform of the girls included a really mini skirt, blue eyes, freckles, but the thing that called my attention the most was her head. She was a natural redhead, totally hot! How come I haven't see her before?!

"You should stop watching her like that bro..." Rhodey told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Tony, don't play fool to me, she's definitely not your type..."

"Do you know her?"

"Of course not, it's the first time I see her, but, she's Natasha's friend you can easily say, and Natasha hates you..."

"Yeah but the hot redhead doesn't know me..."

"Her name is Virginia" Steve told us...

"How do you know?" Rhodey asked.

"Well I was talking with some other guys in the dorm, and apparently she's here because of a scholarship, Mark started to say that she would be his first night stand or something like that because she's like the hottest new girl of the year, but nobody knows a lot about her..."

The whole group looked at me after Steve finished talking, they all knew I hated Mark since the first day he entered this academy. He was like competition to me, he always chased my girls and he totally envy me because of who I am, and apparently it has something to do with our parents too, because our companies were like rivals.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face at the moment.

"Oh no dude! Don't you even think about it!" Steve told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be completely innocent.

"Tony listen to me, Virginia Potts looks like a good girl, If you start to play with her just to piss of Mark you'll make a HUGE mistake!"

I didn't answer him, I was focus on how to make Virginia Potts fall for me, this was definitely going to be easy, I'll have my first night stand with the hottest new girl and Mark wasn't going to win this round.

Fury started his super speech which was totally boring...

And after he finished I was totally ready to start my senior year, but of course that was my first mistake, to think that Virginia Potts was like the other girls...

_**To be continued...**_

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Of course this was only the introduction I promise it will get better, we all know school is full of drama, and every character will be included, Jane, Loki even Peggy! Review?**


	2. Meeting each other

**Virginia's Pov.**

So, this was actually really funny, the world is such a small place, I was walking to the auditorium talking with Maria but I was so distracted that I didn't notice where I was going so when I was about to turn around I crashed with someone...

"Ouch!"

"My God! I'm so sorry! I'm so ashamed it wasn't my intention!" I started to apologize; I didn't want to get in trouble with some rich girl who probably would sue me...

"Virginia?" The blonde girl asked.

Maria was laughing so hard, I can tell my cheeks were matching my hair color right now.

"Stop talking Virginia, I'm fine! God you haven't change a little sin kindergarten!"

I was really confused, did she know me?!

"Wha..."

But when she saw me for the first time I was completely in shock!

"Natasha?!"

"You didn't expect this... right?!" She said.

"Oh my God!" I couldn't help it! I hugged her in front of everyone, I was so happy to finally found someone familiar here.

"Virginia stop! You are strangling me!"

"Sorry" I said at the same time I let her go "My God, where have you been?! Why are you blonde?!" I couldn't stop asking so many questions, it was awesome! My childhood friend was in the same institute as me on my senior year!

"Well, you can catch up in the auditorium right?!" Maria asked us, God I almost forgot about her.

We keep talking until we reached the auditorium, we looked for empty seats this was crazy, I was so excited, finally my senior year, and I had already two really nice friends here, maybe this wasn't so bad.

"Hey!" Maria told me "Did you see, Tony Stark cannot stop looking at you!"

"Tony Stark?" I asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of him? He's the next owner of Stark Industries!"

"Oh! The son of that famous man... Howard Stark?"

"Exactly, look at him!"

I turned my head trying to be discreet but obviously I failed, I recognized him almost instantly, he was always the first page of every tabloid, it was hard to ignore. When I saw him I could tell Maria wasn't lying, I felt like he was eating me with his eyes, but for some reason I couldn't stop looking at him.

He smiled at me.

God! I couldn't blame any girl for falling for that smile, he was really handsome, but I've always heard those histories, his night one stands, the parties and obviously his attitude, like he owned the world or something.

I frowned at him.

I mean, he was like the typical "bad boy" handsome, rich, a total asshole. I didn't like Tony Stark. I turned back around to keep talking to the girls.

"My God! YOU ARE MY HERO!" Maria told me.

"Why?" I was really confused.

"You just frowned to Tony Stark."

"So...?" I didn't understand.

"Listen Virginia" Natasha told me "You better beware of Tony Stark, you just rejected him... he used his smile on you and it didn't have any effect."

"Okay, now I'm really confused, what is it with his smile?"

"You just gave him a challenged, he saw you since you entered here, obviously you were his next target, but you rejected him."

"His next target?"

"He's a total playboy, he always chooses the new girls and take them to his dorm and well... you know for what."

I was totally blushing, I looked at Tony Stark again and he was looking at me with a expression of pure confusion, I didn't know if he had that expression because of my now flushed face or the fact that I was looking at him like he had a third head or something.

"What?" He asked without actually speaking, just moving his lips.

I just turned around again.

"Are you guys serious?!" I asked both of them.

"If you don't trust us, find out yourself, he'll talk to you before this day ends." Natasha said.

And after that I didn't have time to think about Tony Stark, because the principal Fury started his speech.

**Tony's POV.**

When the boring speech of Fury ended I was totally ready for lunch, I was hungry and Bruce was probably waiting for us in the cafeteria. I really needed to get out of this place, it was too crowded and definitely the presence of Virginia Potts was bothering me, the girl frowned at me like if I was her worst enemy or something...

And I didn't do anything to her... yet.

But that wasn't the point right now, so when we were walking out of the auditorium I saw Mark and he smiled at me, obviously in the most sarcastic way ever.

I smiled back at him.

"So, do you think they'll serve new food this year? I'm starving!" Thor said.

"I don't know but I hope so... I didn't like the menu of the last year, I always ended up buying junk food outside the campus. It was way better." Rhodey said.

"Yeah that's why you had to do way more exercise every weekend!"

We kept talking random things like that until we got to the cafeteria.

Every single girl looked at us when we took our table; the cafeteria was huge so we always took one of the tables of the center. It was easier to get the food faster and that way we didn't miss any cute girl in the whole place.

"So... Stark how does it feel to be rejected?!" Clint asked with a huge smile.

Asshole, I thought no one noticed but his nickname wasn't Hawkeye for nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Tony everyone saw it!"

"I didn't" Steve said. "What was it?"

"Oh not much, the new girl rejected Tony in the auditorium"

"Is this true?!" Thor asked.

"Of course not! I haven't talk to her!"

"That's true, Tony didn't talk to her, why are you saying he was rejected?" Rhodey was really interested, this wasn't a good thing.

"Oh he didn't talk but he used his look at me smile and Virginia frowned at him"

"Are you serious?!" Steve asked.

"No girl in this school has ever rejected me! And it's not going to happen." I almost yelled with total conviction.

"Why don't you show us Stark?" Clint said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's entering to the cafeteria right now, why don't you talk to her?"

"And you better hurry up dude, Mark is going in her direction."

Oh no, that asshole wasn't going to win this round. I stood up.

"This is going to be good! Lend me your phone Thor this is going to posterity." Clint said.

I started to walk directly to Virginia's table, which was probably a bad idea because Natasha was there and she hated me but it doesn't matter I'm Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of anything.

I reached the table and everyone turned to look at me, I could feel every look of the cafeteria on myself but I must admit... Virginia's eyes were breathtaking.

Her eyes were deep blue, she was gorgeous! Focus Stark! You're here on a mission.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Actually, I think that I'm the one who can help you here." Yeah Stark, why did you choose to start with that?

She raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" She really looked offended.

"Well you're the new girl right? Virginia Potts?"

"Indeed I am." She answered showing a perfect smile. Crap, she wasn't intimidated or even surprised.

"I think you have heard of me..." I said smiling, and I swear I heard some sighs from other girls from the cafeteria. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Yes, I've heard of you. So...?"

Okay, something was definitely wrong with this girl, she wasn't falling for my smile and I was actually flirting with her!

"So... I was thinking how about if I show you the school?"

"How about no"

Shock.

A new girl, just said "no" to me Tony Stark?! Something must be wrong.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"No, I'm not" I can say that we were now the center of attention in the whole cafeteria.

"Well, I am" She said a little mad.

"But I'm not, listen, maybe you haven't heard of me... I'm Tony Stark."

"Oh I've heard of you" She said and Natasha was smiling, this wasn't good." "You're a selfish rich kid, who thinks is the king of the universe and who also thinks can do anything he wants with any girl."

Everyone in the cafeteria was really surprised and I can tell Mark was enjoying it, it wasn't my day.

**Bruce's POV.**

So, this was actually so funny, I was just getting to school and suddenly Tony is being rejected by a new girl. She was like my favorite new person. Tony's face was priceless. I better go there and save him.

"Tony, let's go bro, you're probably not having a great day…" I said as I approached him.

He didn't say a word. He was like… in shock?

Everyone was looking at us, specially the girls in Natasha's table. I can tell that Tony was going to have a heart attack at some point.

"Hey guys." I called our friends. "Can you give me a hand?"

"My Goodness I knew deep in my heart that this day would come someday" Thor said while he stand beside Tony. "My lady I must said that I'm impressed!" Thor said to the new girl.

"Thanks… I think." She said a little confused.

"So… the great Tony Stark has been rejected." Clint said, and I can tell she was dying to start laughing. "Tony, come on dude! You can react now!"

He was moving his hand in Tony's face and he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Well is useless." Steve said. "It was already time for someone to make him settle down with his ego."

"Yeah, you're right. But whatever I have everything in video." Clint said. "What's your name?" He asked to the new girl.

"I'm Virginia, Virginia Potts." She said.

"Well, you're one of my favorite persons now." Clint said and he stopped to look at Natasha while smiling. She just watched him, cold as always.

"We better start moving." Rhodey said. "Excuse us ladies."

And we all came out of the cafeteria, with a very surprised Tony.

**Tony's POV.**

"It isn't funny guys, stop laughing."

"Dude you should see your face, it was priceless." Rhodey said."

"The great Tony Stark rejected by the new girl, I can see it in every tabloid now." Hawkeye was getting on my nerves.

We were all talking in the bathroom; it was the only safe place for now. I reacted only when I felt the cold water, courtesy of Steve, on my face.

"You got it totally wrong with this one Tony." Steve said.

"Did you see her face?! She wasn't even trying! She's like immune to you Stark!" Clint said.

Bruce started laughing after this and everyone else did the same. I was being the victim in here and they were all laughing!

"This isn't funny guys! Stop it! Something's wrong with this girl."

"Or maybe you're losing your touch, asshole." Someone said while entering to the bathroom.

Mark "the asshole" Sloan. Ugh, I hated him. His blonde hair, his brown eyes and his I don't know how to call it… swag? I don't know but he called it swag.

"Ugh, this day couldn't get any worse." I said.

"Oh come on Stark, I was just coming to actually congratulate you, it was awesome to see how you said goodbye to your title of playboy of the senior year."

Yeah, he was enjoying himself.

"Come on, just because one girl…"

"The hottest new girl." He corrected me.

"Yeah, whatever, I can get any girl I want you know…"

"Except that one, anyways I'm glad she rejected you, because I'm so into her, so, I just warn you, stay away from her."

Okay that was enough.

Who the hell this guy though he was talking to?! I'm Tony Stark and nobody tells me what to do. I saw Virginia first, and just because she was a difficult girl that doesn't mean he was going to take advantage of my moment of weakness.

"Let me tell you something asshole, Virginia Potts is mine, I saw her first."

I can tell that the faces of Thor, Bruce, Hawkeye and Steve were pure poetry.

"But she doesn't want you. I bet she would prefer me." He said.

Brilliant.

"Really? If you are so sure why don't we make a bet?"

"Tony, stop it." Steve said, but I wasn't listening to him.

"The first one to take Virginia Potts to bed is going to win."

"And the one who loses is going to abandon school, it doesn't matter which month of the year it is."

"Deal."

And we shook our hands. This was going to be interesting.

"You're making a mistake dude." Bruce said while we were walking to the classroom.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Virginia doesn't seem to be like your one night stands."'

"Every girl is the same. She'll fall for me in least than a month."

Bruce was saying something else but I wasn't listening.

After that interesting meeting at the bathroom I was ready to start with my favorite subject, science.

And the day was getting better when I discovered who was going to be in my class, I smiled at her, this way my plans were going to start.

**Virginia's POV.**

I didn't quite understand what happened at the cafeteria but I was glad it was over. I left the girls go to their classes assuring them that I was going to be alright.

Finally after almost fifteen minutes searching I finally found the science class, it felt awesome to be on time to my first class, but that glorious feeling was dead when I discovered who were my classmate.

Tony Stark.

He smiled at me, and I swear that I shivered.

I looked for an empty seat and the only one that was left was right in front of him… great.

Anyways I swore that I was going to concentrate, so when the teacher entered the classroom I was ready to start.

The class was going great, the teacher was nice and everything was simple, but of course it was to good to be true.

"Okay, before you go to the next class, I need you to come here and pick a piece of paper" he said pointing a glass full of papers.

"For what?!" some random girls asked.

"In here are all your names, so you better start praying because the name you get is going to be your partner for the rest of the year."

This wasn't good; I was the most unlucky girl in the whole world! This would be my doom.

**Tony's pov.**

It was perfect! Heaven was sending me signals! I just needed to go and get Virginia to be my partner! It was awesome.

Bruce was the first one to took his partner's name. when he showed me who was it, I couldn't believe it!

"Virginia Potts?!"

"Yeah" he said. "I know I wanted to be your partner again but…"

"No! It's awesome Bruce! Don't you see?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Just give it to me!"

He did as I told him and I gave him my paper which was Betty Ross, I didn't know who this girl was but it would feel perfectly to Bruce, I just knew it.

"So, now you can all go and search your partners."

I went straight to Virginia and then Bruce understood, he was going to kill me, but not today… I hope.

I took a seat next to her and she made a really funny face.

"You are my partner?" she asked me.

"Indeed, you're Virginia Potts, right?"

"You already know that." She said.

"Yeah, well you know we should start over again, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" she asked really confused.

Just for the record, she was really cute when she was confused.

And for the other record… I didn't say that.

"Well" I offered her my hand. "Nice to meet you Virginia, I'm Tony Stark."

She doubted it at first but then…

"Nice to meet you too, I hope we get along in this class." She said while taking my hand.

And I swear I felt some kind of electricity by her touch.

She smiled at me. And simple as that, my plan for making Virginia Potts fall for me started.


	3. Breaking the oath

**Tony's pov.**

I'm not the type of guy who begs, really, I don't need to, everybody loves me, but when it comes to certain people...

"Bruce! Come on bro! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh don't you dare to "bro" me! I don't want to talk to you right now Tony!"

I was walking, well almost running and yelling trying to get Bruce to listen to me! He was really mad, but come on! This wasn't fair!

"Bruce, dude, you know I didn't mean to abandon you!"

The entire school was looking at us, thank God we were getting to the boy's dorm!

When we entered the building we found Clint and Steve.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Steve asked us.

"Not much, just ignoring Tony."

"Why's that dude? Are you having marriage problems?!" Clint asked.

"Haha, so funny guys, but no! Bruce is mad because..."

"He betrayed me!" He yell pointing accusatory at me.

"He cheated on you?!" Steve asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes! Do you guys remember the oath don't you?!"

I felt like we were in those Latin soap operas, where everything was pure drama and cheating and stuff like that. This was like almost other level.

Then Rhodey showed up.

"Hey, why are you all making a scene in the hallway?"

"Because tony betrayed our oath!" Bruce said.

"Which one? We have so many!" Clint said.

"I know! He had sex with one of his girls in your room?!" Steve asked.

"No, it must be that Tony forgot to tell him before using his computer."

"NO! Let me guess, Bruce finally found out that Tony killed his chicken in eight grade!"

Good job Rogers.

"YOU KILLED MY CHICKEN?!" Bruce was losing control, he was almost green because of his rage.

"Come on Bruce! It was eight grade! No one remember the eight grade!"

"Mr. Yellow wasn't a simple chicken Tony..."

Great.

Now he wouldn't forgive me.

I looked at Steve, he was about to explode in laughter.

"Listen Bruce, that's not the point right now! Can you let me explain you?!" I asked in total exasperation.

"Explain what Tony?! Bros before hoes! Remember?!"

"You betrayed Bruce... With a girl?!" Rhodey couldn't believe it.

"I didn't betray you! Let me explain!"

"Wait, how the hell Tony choose a girl before you?! Since when Tony chooses any girl before us?!"

"You're not helping Rogers! Shut up!" I was so angry! So I just walked to my bedroom and everyone followed me, including Bruce.

"So, tell us Tony, explain yourself." Bruce said.

"Well, it's easy you see! Bruce got Virginia as his partner and I just made a bet with Mark, so I exchange science partners with Bruce and he's so mad because he thinks I changed him for a girl!"

"So, is everything because of that bet?" Rhodey asked.

"Of course! I needed to get close to Virginia! And that was a perfect excuse! I didn't betrayed Bruce, besides I saw you! You really liked your partner!" I point a finger accusatory at Bruce.

He just stared at me like if I had a third head or something.

"Tony, you shouldn't do this to that girl." Clint said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Come on guys! You all saw her, she's totally innocent, I mean I don't have anything against your night one stands or whatever but... This girl looks different Tony."

I wasn't going to lie. I realized that since I saw her at the auditorium, but every girl is the same to me. There were no exceptions, besides I needed Mark out of this place.

Everyone just stared at me and I just smile.

"You're not going to retract yourself right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, there is always karma for everyone." Bruce said.

"Okay we better change the topic." Steve said.

"Time to kill Rogers." Rhodey said.

"Why's that?"

"Well I... Man! I wasn't going to tell them yet!"

"What did you do Rogers?!" Bruce wasn't on the mood.

"I, enroll all of us in the soccer team..."

I was going to kill Rogers... I swear. But suddenly Coulson entered and interrupted our little reunion.

"Sorry, but you all are friends of Thor... Right? I'm just here to inform you that he just had an accident!"

We didn't have time to think.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"At the nursery."

We all left Coulson and start to run as fast as we could to see Thor, we didn't know what happened but he would be okay... I just know.

**10 minutes later... **

"Okay... Explain us again Thor. What happened?" Clint asked... Again.

"I already told you, a damsel in distress hit me with her car!"

He was losing his head, this wasn't normal.

"Okay big boy, why don't you tell us how was it?"

"Glorious."

Yep, he was crazy.

We were all here at the nursery and he was with an ice pack in his head with a big smile and a lost gaze.

"Can you describe the moment?" Steve asked.

"I was walking by the parking lot straight to our dorm, but suddenly I heard a scream..."

Oh yeah, he was lost and he was having a flashback.

**Thor's flashback.**

She was gorgeous, her black hair and her brown eyes... She was having trouble with her car's brakes, but I didn't care so I just keep staring at her.

She was like an angel.

Suddenly I heard some random girl scream something like "Watch out muscles!" And then I was on the floor with the face of that angel right in front of me.

"My God! Why you didn't move?! Please don't sue me! Are you okay?!"

She wouldn't stop asking so many questions, but it didn't mind. Her voice was so soft, so nice.

I grabbed her hand and she stopped talking.

"Please my lady, stop apologizing, can you tell me your name?" I looked straight to her eyes and I can tell she felt the same way as me.

"Jane Foster." She said, and I couldn't be happier.

"Gorgeous" I said.

**End of flashback.**

"And now I'm here."

"And where is Jane Foster?" Bruce said.

Thor's gaze turn sad. Come on! We don't even know if all of this is true!

"I don't know."

He looked to the nurse maid looking for answers.

"Oh! She had to go to class, but she told me she would come back as soon the bell rings."

"Is all of this true?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. He makes it sound really dramatic but it's true."

Then the bell rang.

Thor left aside the ice pack and he was anxiously looking at the door.

"Do you want us to leave big boy?" Bruce asked.

"Indeed." Thor said.

"It's me or his the second one in breaking the oath."

"Well, good luck with this Grace Foster Thor."

"Is Jane Foster Tony Stark."

"Exactly, that's what I said."

And after that we all came out of the nursery, Thor would tell us everything later.

"Guys, do you realize that we are starting to break the oath?"

"Don't be a drama queen Rhodey."

"Come on guys! Don't you see?! All of you are starting to focus your attention on women!"

"Are you serious?!" Bruce asked.

"Of course! Thor will end up with Jane Foster, if she does exist. Tony will pay his karma with Virginia and..."

"Stop it right there dude! Thor would never change with us, even if he gets a girlfriend! And for me there's no such thing as karma."

"We'll see Tony..."

After this I decided to ignore them, so I just went back to my dorm, but on my way back I saw something not really nice...

**Pepper's pov.**

This high school was crazy, suddenly I'm arguing to avoid the school playboy and at another moment he's my partner in science.

Well, I was glad it was almost lunch time so I was going to my room to get some rest before the rest of the day but before I could do anything, I crashed with another girl.

This was becoming too usual.

"My God I'm so sorry" the girl started to say.

"Don't worry." I said as I got up. "I'm fine what about you?"

I looked at her and she was really pretty. Brown eyes, long black hair and a sincere smile.

"Oh, I'm fine but I'm lost! I need to go to the nursery and I forgot where was it! Can you help me?" She said almost begging.

Luckily for her, I memorized the entire map of the academy to avoid troubles.

"Sure, come with me." I told her as we started to walk.

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"I'm Virginia Potts, what's yours?"

"My name is Jane Foster."

We keep talking until we reached the nursery.

She was really... Nervous? Like if she was deciding whether to go inside or not.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should go inside. You see I just hit some very good looking guy with my car today and it was so embarrassing."

"Well, you should go inside, he would like you to apologize... I guess."

"Yeah, you're maybe right, see you later."

"Sure."

She entered the nursery and I was on my way to the dorm when some asshole crashed with me and threw all over the floor my books.

"I'm so sorry!" He said.

"It's okay." I answered as he help me to pick up everything.

When I saw him to thank him I realized he wasn't bad looking at all. Brown eyes, blonde hair... Totally a beach boy.

"Hey, you're new right? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just got here this year."

"Can I carry your books for you?"

I looked suspicious at him.

"Yeah, you don't know me, I know. But I want to apologize. Nice to meet you, I'm Mark."

"Virginia." I said and smiled at him.

He carried my books and we were talking all the way to the dorm.

He was nice... Maybe he would be a good friend. I was about to say goodbye to him when a guy with black hair approach us and said...

"Hey dude! It was totally true! So you were actually planning to fuck the new girl right?!"

Then the guy left.

I looked at Mark, I can tell that I was completely red.

"Well thanks asshole I can do it alone from here..." I said as I took violently my books from his hands.

"It's not what you think I..."

But before he could say anything else I slammed the dorm door in his face.

He was definitely the biggest loser ever.

**Mark's pov.**

Fuck! This wasn't what I expected! It was a perfect moment then a guy who I have never seen in my life suddenly appears ruining everything.

I was so pissed while I was walking to the cafeteria I saw Stark and he was paying some cash to the same fucking guy who just interrupted me before...

So he wanted to play dirty? Well, let's play.

I took out my phone and dialed the number of the doom of Stark.

"Hello?" Answered a guy with British accent at the other side of the line.

"Yeah, Loki... it's Mark, I need a favor."

_**To be continued…**_

**So… what do you think?! I want to apologize because in the last chapter I didn´t thank you for all the amazing reviews I received. So I want to make myself clear about something…**

**The Mark Sloan of this story has no relationship with Mark Sloan of Grey´s anatomy it was my mistake because my bad luck with names.**

**And I want you to tell me what do you guys expect about this story, the drama starts In the next chapter.**

**Do I deserve a review?**

**Kisses.**


	4. Pepper

**Tony's pov**

"So... How's everything with your target Stark?" Hawkeye asked.

"Everything is going perfect; I'll win that bet sooner or later." I answered.

We were running through the fucking soccer field. This was the first practice of the year.

Rogers will pay for this I swear.

It's been a month since the first day of class and everything was going fine with Virginia. Thanks to my social life with the teachers and with a little help of an incentive, money to be specific, I was in almost every class with her.

Except physical education and Spanish. But, we were also having the same schedule which was awesome.

The other guys were also in most classes with us, which was really cool too but for some strange reason after a week of being Virginia's classmates they started to talk to her.

This wasn't really bad, except the part where she was starting to like them and they started to like her.

I got nothing against it, but after the bet... She'll probably hate me. And she would stop talking to them. But hey, they already knew about it.

The bell rang and the practice was over, thanks God.

"So guys, did you hear about Christine's welcoming party?" Steve asked.

"It was about damn time" Hawkeye said "The first party of the year! Hell yeah! Where is it?"

"Apparently on the beach, at her dad's house, he's out of town so it's perfect!"

"And who is invited?" Thor asked.

"Every senior of the campus." He said, and we all smiled, it was going to be the best party ever.

"Well, we better go and take a shower. We'll talk about the party later." Rhodey said.

And I was in agreement with him. Our smell after doing exercise wasn't the best. We didn't have so much time but before I could run to my bedroom the coach called us.

"So... Let me tell you guys. You have a great physical condition. I'm planning to make a team out of you boys. Are you okay with that?"

Steve looked at us with puppy eyes. He was such a baby.

"Totally" I answered.

"Great! Start thinking about your team name! We'll have some more practices and then, you'll meet your rivals."

We nodded and went straight to our rooms. We totally needed a shower.

**Virginia's pov.**

My first month here was great. I already had great friends, Natasha, Jane and Maria. Tony and I were becoming sort of friends... After a weird beginning everything was going fine.

I haven't talk to Mark since the day I discovered the asshole only wanted to have "fun" with me. Ugh, I hated that kind of guys.

Anyways, I was talking to Bruce at the science class, and as usual, Tony was late.

"So, how's everything going? Did you get used to the school already?" Bruce asked.

"Well, everything's going fine, I think that been so far from home is not so bad."

"Yeah, besides we're going to go home at the summer break, so is not that bad."

"Well, yeah, if you say so..." Of course I wasn't planning to go home at summer break.

But before we could continue talking the teacher entered the classroom.

"Okay, enough with the conversation, go and look for your partners!"

Bruce went straight to talk with Betty and I was completely alone which was a bad thing because I wasn't so good at this class.

"Now, I got a reunion to assist." The teacher started. "So you grab your textbooks and make an essay of pages sixteen, seventeen and eighteen."

Great, this was easy.

"Then you're going to make a presentation for next week. Have fun."

And he left.

Some started to work and others to talk, I started to read the pages and when I was so focus someone whisper in my ear.

"Boo"

"AAH!" I couldn't help it, I screamed and the whole class looked at me.

I heard laughing and when I turned around I saw the one and only, Tony Stark.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You should've seen your face!" He said.

"Yeah, you scared me."

"You're such a baby."

"And you're like a little kid."

He took his sit next to me.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm reading the lesson." I answered and looked at him with boring eyes.

"Why? The teacher's gone, you don't need to." He said smiling.

Gosh, his smile was definitely one of the best smiles ever.

**Tony's pov.**

She was so responsible, I don't get it. It would be so simple to stop reading and start to use her phone, or talk to someone. But no, she wanted to keep reading. So I just let her be. I got bored after a while so I look for Bruce but he looked really happy to that Betty girl.

I stared at Virginia for a while, and I realized how pretty she was.

Her eyes were on the book, really nice blue eyes. Her hair was so sexy, honestly, redheads were way better looking than blondes. That was a fact.

She realized I was looking at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

She has the hair of a porn star and the smile of an angel. It was an awesome combination.

"Nothing." I answered. She kept looking at me and I noticed something funny.

Her freckles were like some kind of spice.

"Pepper." I said.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing Pepper"

"Did you just call me Pepper?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Why?" She asked with total confusion.

And for the record, that was the cutest face ever.

"Because of your freckles."

"What about them?"

"Well, they look like some kind of spice."

She raised an eyebrow like if I just offended her...

"Oh! Don't be like that Pepper! I'm saying it on the good way!"

"Good way? You're calling me Pepper and I have to take it on the good way?"

She looked really good when she was mad. I really loved it.

"Well, it sounds less serious than Virginia, and it has a ring on it."

"Don't you ever call me Pepper again."

"Whatever you say Pepper.". I said with a big smile.

"Gosh!"

We kept talking for the rest of the class, and I was getting used to call her Pepper. When the bell rang I was thinking about go with her somewhere else.

To keep talking of course...

"So... Do you have a free period? What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I promised Jane to go with her and see the soccer practice."

What? But we already had soccer practice, maybe it was the practice of the other team. It would be good to go and evaluate it.

"So, do you like soccer?"

"Not really but Jane is asking me for help to start with the school newspaper, so I have no choice."

The she stood up and left the classroom, the tiny black skirt and the shirt of the school uniform accentuated her curves. When she was leaving I also realized that she had a really nice ass, and amazing long legs. Where the fuck has been this girl all the fucking time?! Now that I think about it, she knows a lot about me, I mean, who doesn't?

But, I don't know a lot about Virginia "Pepper" Potts. I guess it's time for me to make my research. I mean, she'll be the next one, it wouldn't harm anyone to know her a little bit more.

I'm going to need Hawkeye for this.

**Pepper's pov.**

I was getting to my locker when suddenly...

"Virginia!" I heard someone screaming.

And when I turned around Jane hugged me.

"Hey! What happened?!" I asked. She was really happy.

"Thor!" She said and I understood.

She really liked him. I mean, every time I see them together is like a movie, they fit perfect for each other. And he was like... I don't know but he really take care of her, kind of really protective.

But they aren't dating yet.

"He asked me to go to a party with him!"

"That's awesome Jane!"

We started to walk towards the soccer field and she asked me about my day so I told her about my science class.

"So... Can I call you Pepper from now on?"

"Of course not! I totally hate it!"

"Well, okay, I'll try not to call you Pepper... But it's really cute!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he gave you a nickname..." She told me with a insinuate smile.

"Why are you smiling? You better concentrate in taking good pictures!" I told her.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me by the way... I think you should join me at this newspaper project."

"Yeah, I'll think about it, I mean I need extracurricular activities but I was thinking about Olympic swimming."

"Yeah! You should try!"

Then we sat down at the stairs while the soccer coach was waiting for the team to arrive. We spent another few minutes talking about useless things and then we saw a group of boys getting to the field.

**Tony's pov.**

When I got to my dorm I saw Steve so I told him about going to watch the practice that was probably happening right now.

"What? The coaches already choose another team?"

"Yeah, our rivals. What do you think? Should we go and see them?"

"Yeah, I'm curious to know who will be on that team."

But before we could start walking Hawkeye was calling me...

"Yeah?"

"Stark, you got to see this!"

"Yeah, it would be so nice to see it but you're at the other side of phone line."

"I'm sending you a picture right now!"

I opened my e-mail without ending the call. It was a picture of Pepper, she was sitting at the stairs of the soccer field, she was next to Thor's girl Jane and Mark was flirting with her, he was shirtless, then realization hit me.

Mark was on the other team.

"Stark? Do you still there?"

"Yes, don't move your ass from there! That asshole is going to regret this. Tell me, is Mark the captain of the other team?"

Rogers just followed me. I was so angry, that jerk was taking advantage.

"I don't know, there is another friend of ours on this team so it could be anyone."

"A friend? Who?"

"You better hurry up, you'll see it for yourself, I already called Thor and he's coming."

"We're on our way."

Then I hung up.

**Hawkeye's pov.**

This was really unexpected, I was just walking by the soccer field, but when I saw Stark's new girl and Thor's crush I decided to watch, of course they wouldn't notice my presence. It was even better when the other team arrived; I was almost in shock when I saw all of them.

Thor was the first to join me.

"You should stop stalking Hawkeye; it might be weird for the damsels."

"Yeah, but you know, nobody notices. Besides, are you seeing the same?"

"I don't understand why you called me; I just see Jane and Virginia talking with Mark..."

"Look closer Thor... Look at the team on the field."

He looked better, and then his face was priceless.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know boy, but it must not be good."

Then Rogers and Stark came.

"That asshole, he must be all sweaty! And he's flirting! Who he thinks he is?!"

"Watch the field Stark; I didn't call you for that..."

They all saw it, and they were suddenly really tense.

"Is he on the same team as Mark?"

"Indeed." Thor answered.

"You think he'll try anything?" Steve asked.

"Of course he's planning something! He returned for something."

"Stop screaming Stark. They'll see us!"

"They better watch us, we're going to kick their asses on the first game!"

After this, we decided to leave.

Stark and Thor didn't want to, but it was necessary, we must avoid fights, at least starting the year.

**Tony's pov.**

It was almost eleven pm, and I was downloading music on my computer. AC/DC was great to improving my mood. I was also waiting for Rhodey on Skype, but he was definitely sleep.

Such a baby, he cannot stand being awake at such hours.

Then, I saw that there was one person online.

"Virginia "Pepper" Potts."

"JARVIS, can you tell me when did I add Pepper at my Skype account?"

"Last week Sir, when you asked me to hack the school database to find her user name."

JARVIS was awesome; having him at my dorm was definitely a great idea. I press "start a video call" to talk to her. Maybe she would answer.

"Tony?" She asked, and I saw those shining blue eyes on my screen.

"Hey Pepper!"

I was ready to get no sleep tonight.

**Pepper's pov.**

_**Next day…**_

I yawned for the almost fifth time in the Spanish class.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Natasha asked me.

I didn't want to tell her that I spent the whole night talking with Tony Stark.

"I don't know, I mean I slept as usually..." I lied.

Of course I'm a terrible liar.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine..." She said.

She hasn't changed a little since we were little...

"Okay, the truth is I want to tell you but I don't want you to get mad..."

"What did you do?" She looked at me really curious raising an eyebrow.

"I spent the whole night talking via Skype with Tony Stark."

Her face turned serious.

"You think I'll get mad at you because of that?"

"Well... You don't like him."

"But you do."

I blushed.

"I don't know... I like him but I don't trust him."

"You're smart Potts; I know you won't be one of his tons of girls."

"Of course not!"

"Well, and what did he told you?"

"She invited me to a party..."

"Oh right, the welcoming party. Are you going to go with him?"

"I said no, I don't want to go. Besides, I don't even know that Everheart girl. Christine? I think... "

"Yeah, we should do something else!"

"It would be awesome!" I said, and then the teacher called our attention.

**Tony's pov.**

**10:00 PM.**

"So… are you guys ready?" I said as everybody got in the car.

"Of course man, you better hurry up! The party started like an hour ago!" Rhodey said.

Of course Bruce was our assigned driver, he would be the only one sober by the end of the night. Pepper wasn't coming, so I was free to enjoy as much girls I want to. Thor was anxious because Jane was going to be there, and well, we are seniors.

This will be the best party ever.

**Next chapter is the partyyyyyyy! Who wants me to continue?! Of course, we all know what parties are about! Besides… who can be sure Pepper won't be there? So… let me tell you, I didn't like this chapter, the muse left me at my worst. But I hope to see your opinion! And let me tell you, if you want me to write something you just have to ask and I'll do my best.**

**What do you think, is it worth it? Should I continue? Do I deserve a review?**

**Next chapter our favorite villain will make his glorious appearance and we'll have lots of drama, jealous and sort of romantic moments. And the begining of the Pepperony feels! Review? **


	5. Bicycles and girls

**Pepper's pov.**

So... I wasn't having a blast exactly, but everything was fine. Nat and I were watching movies, eating lots of junk food and chatting about useless things on my dorm was really simple, a desk with my computer and books, it was really illuminated because of the window that was beside it a TV and my bed.

We were sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching "Pitch Perfect". When suddenly a special someone interrupted our little "party".

"Why aren't you getting ready?!" Jane asked while she entered the room without knocking the door.

"For what?" Natasha asked.

"The welcoming party." Jane said and then she added a little "duh!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"We are not going." Natasha said.

Jane's face was priceless at that moment.

"Girls, you cannot do that, you are seniors, this is YOUR welcoming party! If you miss this party, you'll regret it the rest of your lives."

I was shocked; Jane really wanted to go to the party. But I guess that it was because of Thor...

"So, you're coming."

"No, we're not." Natasha said.

"Tashaaaaaaaa!" Jane put herself in front of the TV to block our view.

"Oh, don't you dare to start a tantrum!"

"But come on! Pepper! You got to come!" She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Pepper?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, Tony gave me that nickname." I said.

"Cute... But that's not the point! Why do you want us to go Jane?! You'll be with Thor!"

"Yeah, Tasha is right Jane, what would us do out there? I don't even drink or dance!"

"But Tony will be there." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Come on Jane! Don't you think that..."

"Oh, and Clint!" Natasha was quiet.

I didn't know really well what was it about but apparently Clint and Natasha felt something for each other. I didn't know what was Jane's plan, but for me, it was working.

**Tony's pov.**

This party was the best; there were tons of hot girls in bikinis, drinks, loud music. It was paradise.

Christine's beach house was cool; it had an awesome pool right beside the guest house which had kitchen and a games room. It also had a huge yard which leaded straight to beach; perfect to get lost with someone... You all know what I mean.

I was talking with two hot twins, they weren't from school but they were definitely the best date for the night.

Blondes, big boobs, no brain and awesome legs.

"So... Tony..." One of the twins started to say while the other grabbed my ass. "Do you want to play with us?" She whispered in my ear.

I was about to say yes and search for a place to finally fuck both of them... But of course nothing can be perfect.

"Hey Stark!" Clint called me.

I turned around without taking my hand off the girl's waists.

"What do you want?!" I asked totally annoyed.

"You may want to know, I just saw Natasha and Virginia at the pool's side. Have fun." And he left.

This _wasn't_ happening.

Fuck! If Pepper sees me like this she would definitely never trust me as something more...

"Is something wrong Tony?" One of the blonde twins asked me.

"Well, actually yes... Just give me a second."

And in a minute I was walking to the pool side... This was unexpected. She told me she wasn't coming, why the hell she showed up like this?!

**Pepper's pov.**

So we arrived to the party.

It was fun... I think. Everyone was dancing and having fun, I was talking to Natasha at the pool side. I was wearing a blue summer dress, not so short but perfect for the occasion.

"Hey! Tasha!"

We both turned around and a blonde tall girl in a bikini approached us.

"Hi" Natasha said coldly, as always.

"I'm surprised you came, I mean, I saw Clint with another girl and I thought you weren't coming."

I looked at Natasha, I thought she would be so angry about this, but of course, I was wrong.

She was _smiling_.

"Yeah, I know" Natasha said. "I mean can you imagine?! Clint has been dating lots of girls lately just to cover his little secret…"

The girl looked like if her plan to bother Nat was completely over, but also, she looked really interested about it.

"Secret? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you…" Nat was really enjoying this.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Nat! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" of course, I could see easily that this girl was lying.

"Well, if you say so. I'll tell you…" Nat started. "When we were dating everything was fine but then… he told me that he was gay, and that's why we broke up, I mean, can you believe it?! He used me as a cover up… and now his looking for his next target." I was shocked, and obviously the girl in front of us was shocked too.

"Oh God! Nat I'm so sorry." And suddenly the blond girl hugged Natasha, I was struggling to not laugh at this. Natasha hated hugs.

And obviously she hated Clint so she told a little lie… I needed to find out why.

"Yeah it's fine. Hey! This is Virginia!" She introduced me.

"Hi!" I said.

"You are the famous Virginia Potts! Nice to meet you!"

"Famous?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about you since you rejected my boyfriend."

Now I was really confused, I looked at Natasha which obviously wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are talking about…"

"Tony Stark." She said.

_What?_

For the look that both of them were giving to me I can tell that my face was priceless.

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Oh I haven't introduced me! My name is Christine Everheart!" the girl said with a proud smile.

So she was the one that planned this party, and she was Tony's girlfriend. And he invited me to the party of his girlfriend? At his girlfriend's house?! What the hell is wrong with that jackass!

I smiled.

"Well I didn't mean to make him feel bad…"

"Oh you didn't! In fact you made me really happy it's so cool to finally found someone who isn't dying to steal my man from me."

This girl was brainless…

"Well nice to meet you Virginia Potts, now if you excuse I have to go."

When she was far enough Natasha and I started to laugh.

"Gay?! Really?!" I asked.

"It was the first thing I thought about!"

"I hope you don't cause him too much trouble…."

"I won't, trust me."

**Tony's pov.**

Shit! This wasn't good, the crowd didn't let me get through and I saw Mark taking advantage and walking straight to Pepper. This was an emergency so I dialed one of the emergency numbers at random.

"What do you want Stark?"

"Barton! I need you! Where are you?!"

"I'm at the guest's house, why?"

"Because Mark is going to get Pepper before I do if you don't stop him."

"Who the hell is Pepper?!"

"Virginia!"

"You gave her a spice nickname?! Most important… you gave her a nickname?!"

"I'll tell you everything later! Help me!"

"Okay! But this is going to cost you!" then he hung up.

I was dying to see what they were going to do…

**Bruce's pov.**

I didn't want to ask; since Tony called Clint he was acting kind of weird… but, suddenly things turned up a little bit different when he found a bicycle.

"What are you doing? And where are you taking that?" I asked.

"Well, you have to wait, have you seen Steve?"

"He's right there." I pointed at the videogames room. "He's playing Marvel Superheroes."

"Typical." Then he left.

"What's up Bruce?" Rhodey asked me.

"Not much, but I'm waiting to see something, come with me."

"Sure."

**Clint's pov.**

"Just get on the bicycle Steve!"

"I won't!"

Ugh, we were wasting time.

"If you don't get on the fucking bicycle I'll ask Tony for all your pictures of the time when you got drunk at the gay bar last year!"

"He wouldn't give them to you."

I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

He paled.

"Are you ready?!" I asked.

"Remind me again why are we doing this?"

I kept quiet.

_1, 2, 3…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Pepper's pov.**

I was about to leave the pool's side with Natasha and look for something to eat, but Mark yelled at me from the other side of the pool to wait for him… When I was with Jane at the soccer practice of his team, he came to me and apologize, I kind of forgive him but it was because I didn't want to have problems with anyone.

He was getting closer but before he could say even "hi"…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone screamed in a really girly way and really loud.

I looked at my left and in a tiny hill Clint and Steve were coming really fast in a bicycle? To my surprise Steve was the one who was screaming. They were coming straight to the pool, Nat made me take a step back and when I saw them they ran over Mark and in a blink the three of them, Steve, Clint and Mark were inside the pool with a bicycle.

Everyone start laughing including me, it was like a parody of Taylor Swift's video "22" at least the last scene. I wanted to escape the crowd because everyone was pushing around to see what this was all about, but before I could do it someone grabbed my arm and took me out of it.

**Jane's pov.**

We saw everything, we were laughing so hard. Thor and I were at the balcony of the beach house. The scene at the pool was priceless, Pepper's face was a poem and Steve yelling wasn't something you see every day.

"Your laugh is gorgeous." Thor said.

"Thanks." I was blushing, definitely.

We had spent the whole party talking and laughing. I really liked being with Thor. He was so close to me, I was lost in his eyes… he came closer, we were about to kiss when suddenly.

Claps.

Someone was clapping?

I looked to see if someone else was on the balcony with us, and effectively there was a guy with black hair and green eyes. He was clapping.

"I didn't know that my bother already had such a beautiful girlfriend!"

Brother?

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked, really annoyed.

I was really confused.

"Come on, that's the way you're going to greet your brother?"

"You know you have no right to be here."

"Who says that Thor?"

"You can ask anyone… Loki."

**Tony's pov.**

We were walking at the beach and Pepper was mad, I blame Christine for this.

"So… why did you invite me to this party?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to come with you." I lied.

"Instead of your girlfriend?"

"Well, she's not my girlfriend… we just had a thing last year and she can't get over it."

"I see…"

She looked gorgeous, that blue dress accentuated perfectly her curves and her blue eyes were shining. I smiled at myself. I was here alone at the beach with her, everything was perfect. But why I wasn't making any moves? The answer is simple: my moves doesn't work with her.

We took a seat at the shore.

"Do you want to play something?" I asked.

"Something like what?" she asked.

"20 questions." I said.

"Cool!" She said with a huge smile.

**Steve's Pov.**

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…

I was all wet and so was Clint, Mark was yelling at us and everyone was watching the show we were given. If this continued like this we were going to be in deep troubles, besides we already own a bicycle to Christine.

"Calm down dude, it's just water." Clint was saying.

We were outside the pool and I can tell that Mark was ready to punch Clint at the face.

"You are a dead man." Mark said.

But Clint defended himself really quickly. He launched a container of shrimps at Mark in a blink. This was the moment were everyone kept quiet, I was about to say something but in a matter of seconds a guy fell from the balcony to the pool…

It was Loki.

"This is war!" someone yelled.

And the most epic food fight started.

**Soooooo sorry! I know you all have been waiting for this chapter! The party will end at the next one! Do you still want me to continue?! Do I deserve a review?**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW YOU SEND!**

**Questions? Do you like the chapter?! Which was your favorite part?!**

**I'll wait for your comments!**

**Kisses!**

**Ps. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but my mom is kicking me out of the computer, sorry!**


	6. War zone and pools

**Clint's pov.**

I swear that this guy Mark was totally out of his mind! I mean, he almost punched me in the face just because we fell into the swimming pool. Anyway, I didn't want to punch him so the first thing that went through my mind was to throw him some food. I didn't have any idea that this was going to be a war...

When I saw Loki's body falling from the balcony to the pool I knew that it was because of Thor, I mean, only he would dare to do that.

I wanted to go to the fight and throw some cake at some asshole's face, but I was under a table because Steve was running away...

"Are you out of your mind?!" He asked.

"You're such a baby! We should be out there fighting!"

"I don't want any troubles Clint!"

"Ugh, okay! Let's call the others and get the hell out of here!" I said.

He took out his cell phone and dialed someone's number.

"Bruce! Where are you?!... Yeah, Clint started the fight! What?! How come... Who is Betty?! That your hair is full of what?! Hey! Bruce!"

He hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

He called Rhodey... Who didn't answer.

"Let's try Thor!" I suggested.

He called Thor, who didn't answer. What's wrong with everybody?! Why the hell they have cell phones for if they're not going to answer?!

"Well, we must get out of here." I said.

"I'll go first, you better watch my back." Steve said.

I couldn't stop him. I just watched him getting out of under the table and running like a soldier in the middle of the battle shield. He avoided lots of food dishes and he was going to make it! He was almost reaching the end! But suddenly...

"Steve!" I yelled, but it was too late.

He didn't see it coming but a plate of salad hit him right in the face, making him fell on the ground.

I started to run; I needed to see if he was okay! But before I reached him someone hit me with a plate of cake right in my back, I fell right beside Steve.

"Hey buddy..." I said.

"Are we going to make it?" He asked.

"We just lose a battle, not the war." I answered.

**Natasha's pov.**

This. Wasn't. Happening.

How the hell that asshole turned this party into a war zone just in seconds?! It was like in that summer camp a few years ago...

Not a nice memory.

I have lost Virginia and I needed to get the hell out of here. But where the hell are the girls?!

"Watch out!" I heard someone screaming.

In a blink I fell in the floor with Jane in top of me.

"I saved you." She said.

"You have three seconds to get off me." She got up. "What was that for anyways?" I asked.

"Oh! A plate of Mexican food was coming right at you."

Oh.

"In that case, thanks... I think."

"Sure!" She said with a bright smile.

I saw that her lips were red and not exactly from lipstick...

"Where's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said with a light blush.

"Yeah, right! Whatever where have you been?"

**Flashback.**

_"I'm sorry my lady, but I must take care of this." Thor said kissing Jane's lips really softly._

_Then he proceed to approach Loki, he grabbed him..._

_"What are you doing brother? Let me go! You'll regret this!" Loki said._

_Thor didn't answer he just threw Loki from the balcony to the pool._

_"I must take care of him Jane... I must leave."_

_Then he kissed her again and went running to the pool._

**End of flashback.**

"Well... That's fascinating." I said.

"Yeah..." Jane said. "Hey! Where's Pepper?!"

"I don't know... But let's find her and get out of here!"

**  
Pepper's pov.**

We were sitting at the beach's shore and it wasn't the most comfortable situation... He just asked me if I have tried oral sex?! What's wrong with him?!

"Okay... Let's make things clear okay?! I've never had any kind of sex! So you can stop with your awkward questions about my sex life!" I said.

He smiled.

"Cool! Your turn!"

I sighed.

"Why did you invite me to your girlfriend's party?"

He frowned.

"My girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." He said pretending to be confused.

"Come on Tony! How can you deny your girlfriend?!"

"What?! Pepper! You have to believe me! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"If you keep denying it I'll tell Christine!" I said.

I was so angry at him, first he invited me to this stupid party, and now after I just met his girlfriend he denies her! How come?!

"Christine?! Oh! Now I understand! Everheart right?! Jesus Pepper! How can you believe her?!"

He started laughing so hard, I swear this guy was crazy.

"What's so funny?!" I asked really angry.

"You're really pretty when you're angry you know?!"

I blushed.

"Well, I'm about to look _gorgeous_ if you keep laughing without explaining!" I said.

"Okay... Well Pepper, to be honest is not a big problem, you see, Christine is not my girlfriend, we just had a thing last year and she cannot get over it." He said.

I didn't know if I should believe him.

"Is this true?!"

"Of course it is! I don't have to lie. Now answer me… are you jealous?" I asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Okay..." He said, but I swear that he didn't believe me.

**Tony's pov.**

I was smiling but deep inside me I really wanted to yell at Christine Everheart. I slept with the girl once or twice okay?! But that doesn't give her the right to come at my new girl and tell her that she's my girlfriend which she's not.

It was my idea to play 20 questions, but I guess I didn't think about it...

I underestimated this girl, beside the long legs and the freckles she was really smart. I was making questions about her sex life, which I realized she has none, but she was making the right questions because she didn't trust me. If this continued like this I would be in deep trouble, because eventually she would discover that I wasn't being honest with her...

Luckily her phone rang before she could ask something more.

"_Where the hell are you?!" _I heard the unforgettable voice of Natasha Romanoff.

**Natasha's pov.**

Jane was looking at me expectantly, I couldn't believe what Virginia was telling me...

I hung up.

"Where is she?!" Jane asked.

"She's with Stark, she'll see us at the car." I answered.

Surprisingly Jane was really happy almost crying of joy_._

"My God Tasha this is awesome! Where were they?!"

"At the beach." I said... Really confused.

"SO ROMANTIC!" She almost yelled.

Luckily we were almost reaching Jane's car, I didn't know why she was so happy, so I couldn't help it... I asked.

"What?! Can't you see?! They are perfect for each other! I ship them!"

"Ship it?! What do you mean?! Stark is an asshole Jane! A jackass in every sense of the word!"

"Oh! I know that Tasha! But trust me! Pepper will make him change!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Jane..." I sighed. "Well, we'll see what happened tonight between those two when Pepper tell us."

Jane smile got wider, but I guess it was because I called Virginia "Pepper."

Whatever.

**Bruce's pov.**

Betty left with one of her friends a while ago... I don't blame her! This party was officially out of control. So many people were seriously drunk, food plates were flying everywhere, Thor was on the pool trying to reach Loki who was swimming as fast as he could to escape Thor's rage...

I just wanted to get the hell out of here, but I couldn't find anyone, I was trying to find a way out but I fell on the floor because my foot got stuck on something, or someone.

"What the fuck?! Steve?! Clint?!"

"Leave us Bruce! Save yourself!" Steve said.

He was obviously drunk.

"Care to explain?" I asked looking at Clint.

"We just been shot bro." Clint said.

"I can't believe it..."

Then my phone rang.

"_Hey Bruce! Are you with the others_?!" I heard Tony asked.

"Sort of, only Rhodey is missing, where are you man?!"

"_I'll explain later, I'll see you guys at the car, get there soon or I'll leave you here_."

Then he hung up.

Ugh, now it was my turn to make Steve and Clint react and to get Thor out of the pool.

**Rhodey's pov.**

I was waiting for the others at the car, and man this was really awkward. It seems like we parked right beside Natasha's group and they were obviously waiting for Virginia who was obviously with Tony who was trying to fuck her. How the hell this things happen to us?! I mean we were totally fine without messing with girls in a deep way... Honestly.

Fortunately I saw the guys approaching us... But not in the best way.

Jane ran really fast when she saw Thor, and hugged him.

"Why are you so wet?!" She asked in a really concern tone.

"Nothing important beautiful, you must not worry." He said and kissed her hand.

She just laughed and gave him her scarf.

Hopeless romantics.

Bruce was helping Steve and Clint to stand up, he was definitely not having a blast.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Virginia?" She asked.

"No, have you seen Tony?" Clint asked.

"No..."

"Well, he's probably with Virginia!" Clint said making fun of Natasha because of the obvious question.

Natasha smiled and trust me, that was the scariest thing ever.

"Well, thanks for your answer captain obvious."

"Anytime you want Tasha." Clint said and tried to make a reverence but he was obviously too drunk to do it, so he just give up.

Then the silence turned awkward.

"So, did you have fun?" Bruce asked trying to make Natasha talk.

She was about to answer but we saw two people walking straight to us.

Tony and Virginia.  
**  
Tony's pov.**

Wow, I just disappeared for twenty fucking minutes and Thor gets into a fight, Steve and Clint get drunk, Bruce gets piss off, Rhodey doesn't gets anything, Natasha gets mad, Jane gets Thor and I end up the night without sex.

Let's hear the applause.

"Okay... Why the family reunion is at my car?" I asked.

Natasha just sighed.

"This..." She said pointing at the car that was right behind her. "Is Jane's car, not yours."

"Yeah... Right, so?" I said.

"You're a lost cause you know that?" She said to me.

I just shrugged.

"What can I say Tasha?! It's because of my traumatic childhood and..."

"Oh shut up Stark!" She said.

This girl really hates me.

I wanted to answer I really wanted to but...

"No, I love you more..."

"That's not even possible..."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't..."

"Yes it is..."

I coughed.

Thor and Jane turned to see me.

"Do you mind? We're having a discussion right here." I said, kind of annoyed.

Jane just rolled her eyes, kissed Thor and got in her car to turn the engine on.

"Girls, are you coming?"

Pepper was about to get into the car without saying goodbye but I grabbed her hand...

"Do I deserve a good night kiss? A see you soon kiss? Or even a kiss?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled.

"No, you don't. Remind me to never play games like that with you, but I'll see you at science class."

"Okay, not games about sex questions... What about another kind of games?"

She continued smiling.

"No more games... ever." She said and just got in the car.

Natasha just smiled and gracefully got in the car.

They were out of sight in a blink.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go." Bruce said.

And we were all in agreement but before anything else happen Steve who was trying not to fall started puking in Bruce's shoes.

Hilarious.

* * *

**Next day.**

"Someone explain me why the fuck is Saturday morning and I'm not with a hangover and a naked blonde by my side?!" I asked.

"Well, Steve is right beside you in your bed Stark... He's blonde so there's no difference." Clint said.

I pushed Steve who rolled on the bed and fell on the floor right beside Steve.

"Why the fuck are all of you in my room?!"

Bruce, Steve, Clint, Thor and Rhodey were all on my floor. Obviously they got too tired to go to their own room... assholes.

"Can you please stop yelling?! I have a massive headache!" Steve said.

This was going to be a long day...

**Pepper's pov.**

I was dreaming with lots of things... It was really weird, I swear I was dreaming with teddy bears like the ones from "We can't stop" video of Miley Cyrus...

"_This is our house! This is our rules and we can't stooooooooooppppppp!_"

Wow, apparently in my dream Miley's voice was getting really... annoying.

"_To my homegirls here with the big butts..."_

Someone just spanked me? What kind of dream is this?

"_Remember only God can judge us! Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya!_"

I tried to open my eyes but I haven't sleep well and the headache wasn't helping... Someone slam a door.

"_Oh for Christ sake Jane! You have to stop doing this! The other girls are complaining that you wouldn't let them sleep!_" A familiar voice said.

"_But Maria! I'm just trying to make Pepper react!_"

"_Who's Pepper?!"_

_"Virginia!"_

__  
_"Why would you call her Pepper?!"_

"Because Tony Stark gave her the nickname! And I swear I love it!"

_"Tony Stark?! Really?!"_

Now everything makes sense... I was in my nice bed, but somehow Jane entered and started singing, then Maria came to take care of the discipline and now they were gossiping about me, in my face.

_"Could you please shut up?! Some people are trying to sleep!"_ Another girl was now in my room.

_"Come on Betty! Don't be like that!_"

Oh! That must be Betty from science class! Why the hell are they in my room?!

I tried to fall sleep again... useless. Too many people in here.

"Could you please get out of my room?" I said trying to sound normal.

"Oh my God! Pepper is finally awake! You better hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?!" I asked.

"Did you forget dummy! Today are the auditions for the swimming team of the school!"

"FUUUUUCKKK!" I yelled getting up really fast.

Which was a mistake because my head was about to explode.

"You better hurry up Pep! I'll go and wake Natasha up so we can go to the pool! Oh, you should come too Betty!"

And in a blink they were all outside my room.

What was that?! Well, I don't have time for this I need to get ready. I really wanted to get into the swimming team of the school! I mean! I love to swim and it's better in a competition!

**Tony's pov.**

"Can I ask again why are we here?" I said as we all took a seat.

"Because Jane asked Thor to come, then she said that we all should come." Steve said.

"Yeah, right, there's no one here anyway! Maybe she's trying to make a prank."

"No, she's not." Thor said.

"And can you remind me why I accept to come?"

"Because there will be a lot of girls in bikini swimming here to get into the school swimming team."

"Well, then I won't complain."

Maybe we got here too early but we had definitely the best seats. We were talking about girls, cars, classes and teachers when suddenly the person that I didn't want to see was just taking a seat with all his moron friends right behind him. He smiled at me.

"Stark." He said.

"Mark" I said.

The tension was really awkward but suddenly Jane was getting to the pool with a girl I didn't know but which made Bruce wanted to go and say hi, Natasha which made Clint move uncomfortable on his seat, Maria who was here because she was in charge of the discipline or maybe she was a friend of Jane. I was hoping to see Pepper, but she wasn't with them. I think that Natasha saw my disappointed face because she came to me and said.

"Don't worry Stark; she's getting ready for the competition."

Then it hit me, Pepper was going to swim... I was going to see my favorite redhead in a swimsuit, wet and swimming fiercely.

"You should change your expression Stark; you look like an otaku or a fangirl at the comic con." Clint told me.

The girls took a seat with us, the girl which name I didn't know took a seat with Bruce. Jane was obviously right beside Thor, Natasha was between Steve and Clint and Maria was beside Rhodey but they weren't talking.

Rhodey can be really shy sometimes... But Maria isn't his type anyways.

Mark definitely listened when Natasha told me about Pepper... Maybe he wanted revenge because of last night, but I wouldn't let him win this round. I was _dying_ to see the competition.

* * *

**What do you think guys?! Love it or hate it?! Should I continue?! Which was your favorite part?! Trust me, school is eating me alive so I don't have much time, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**Love you guys(k)! your comments always make my day! You're the best!**


End file.
